Drake vs Little Mac
by ChartoonTHEKING
Summary: My OC Drake is ready to take on little Mac but is the little guy too much for him
1. Before the battle

Drake was staring in the corner of the his Red Boots Blue pants and shirt and his Silver Armour."How long has he stared at that wall?"Pit asked."Several Hours."Answered Palutena."He is really stuck on making me proud".Pit sighed in frustration."He's not your son."He said with a vein almost coming out of his head."When is he going to get that in his head."Palutean said nothing and just left the room."You can go too you know."Drake said still looking at the wall."You'll be shocked on what the son of Palutean can do."He said with a smirk."You'll see me when I'm fighting Little Mac.""Yeah right."Pit scoffed."I couldn't beat him and Palutean is more like a mother to me."Drake turned to his bag and picked up his helmet."Just know that being the son of a God and being son like to a God is then walked out of Drake's put on his helment closed his eyes and said."Please help me mom."


	2. The Battle

Drake came to the boxing Mac was already in the arena prepared to and Pit were in a box and L.M waited for the announcer to say Go."Ready...Go!"Drake Charged a little mac and punched at him but little mac was too quick and got Drake in the Mac started to punch away at fist were taking turns ...Right..Left.. knee'd Little Mac in his that he turned and twisted (his body) so his back would be literally horizontally against the opponent's torso. Drake turns to his left sidewhile still catching the Mac with the headlock. Therefore, the opponent would be slammed back-first into the mat after being almost "forcibly flipped" over Drakes back as the Drake turns to his and Little Mac got up at the same time but little mac did an overhand on Drake launching him out he arena on to the then grabs Mac around the waist, lifts him up, and tosses him forward on to his jumped in the placed one knee against the base of his opponent's neck, leaning forward, then forces Little Mac's head down to the mat, while landing on the opponent's upper body, and driving his knee to the neck of the staggered to get up but, he got up and countered Drake's jab with his own jab doing a turned his core muscles and back, thereby swinging the arm, which is bent at an angle near or at 90 degrees, in a horizontal arc into Drake. Drake went flying but was able to catch himself as the crowd gasped in punched at Mac but the hands of mac were held high to protect the head and chin and the forearms were tucked against the torso to impede body shots. When protecting the body, the boxer rotates the hips and lets incoming punches "roll" off the guard. To protect the head, the boxer presses both fists against the front of the face with the forearms parallel and facing outwards. This type of guard is weak against attacks from getting Drake overheaded agian and almost falling off the tried to follow up with his K.O punch but Drake then went to the top of the lighting to think and staragies."Man I'm getting had out there I needed to find his weakness."Mac tried to attack but keep on saw this and thought hard."I got it he is strong on Ground but weak on air."He said to himself."I need to use arieal attacks but first." Drake falls down on the lighting driving his fist into the Lighting causing it to fall almost on Mac but thankfully he stood in an elevated position and faces the standing over Mac. As He dived, the Drake wraps their near arm around the opponent's head in a front facelock and swings themselves backwards in midair, landing back-first and simultaneously forcing his opponent's head into the mat..Pit and Palutena both cheered for then ran to the ropes using all his body weight and let go."Catch me if you can!" he did the exact samethin and added a little more body weight to his jump so he came at him tried to do a upper cut but Drake dodged. Drake then flies with his back to a standing and strikes the Mac with the back of his elbow. Mac tries to do a hook but it comes to small and Drake did a Knee the both of his hands together and smashed Mac down to the jumps down on Mac driving his fist into the opponent's chest or runs towards another and extends his arm out from the side of the body and parallel to the ground, hitting the opponent in the neck or chest and knocking Mac over out of the arena.


	3. Notice

This is my first story it is short I will try to make better


End file.
